meeting you was fate
by SpaceAndWotsits
Summary: El Hopper doesn't like concerts. This one is no different. But when a chance meeting turns her life upside down, how will she cope? Feat. Normal girl- El Hopper, Model (there's a backstory)- Max Mayfield, Band boys- Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will as well as many many more. Established Lumax and (possible slowburn) Mileven. Modern day famous band au
1. Introduction

Here is my brand new story! I've had this idea for a while and I thought, "Hey, why not!" so here you go. The first few chapters are really just going to be me introducing the characters. They're all roughly the same but with a few minor changes ;) I really hope you guys enjoy this series, I sure am enjoying writing it. This story might me a bit like marmite, you either love it or hate it! It is modern day and most DEFINITELY au. Please leave a review if you have any questions or ideas, I would love to hear them! Welcome to the crazy world of The Party!

(I do not own Ellen, Jimmy Fallon or The Teen Choice Award. They are used in a purely fictitious manner.)

* * *

el

Eleanor 'El' Hopper didn't know how she had been convinced to go to a concert. She certainly wasn't enjoying it. Some of her colleagues at the office she worked at has booked tickets and when one of them had fallen ill, she had been roped in. Sure, it the actual music could be cool, but boybands just weren't her thing.

The group was called The Party and they were a group of four boys roughly the same age as her. They had risen to fame over that last few years and were now a pretty huge deal, having already appeared on Ellen and Jimmy Fallon as well as performing at the Teen Choice Awards.

El was also pretty sure that the guitarist was dating supermodel Max Mayfield. It had been one of the only things her colleagues had discussed on the ride. But now they had all disappeared, probably in search of some cheap alcohol.

The stadium was extremely large, containing gift shops and bars. It even had those maps that tell you where you are. But, alas, El was still lost.

Her feet were aching, and her face was itching from all the makeup she had been forced into. And the concert hadn't even started yet. El found herself moving towards the bathroom. There were people everywhere, loud people with smelly breaths and they pushed and shoved and…

"Ow!"

El looked up. There was a man stood in front of her. He was tall, almost obtusely so. He wore long curls of dark air that twisted themselves around his lean eyes. He had a thin smile and a long nose. He didn't look upset or annoyed at the girl in front of him, rather confused.

"Um, I'm so sorry!" And with that she ran into the nearest closet and collapsed on the floor.

She was never going outside again. Her eyes started to swarm with tears and the small closet she had inhabited became even smaller. If that was even possible.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Is there someone in there?" The voice was gruff and El guessed male. From the small pane of frosted glass in the door, she could just about make out a stoic figure dressed in all black. El guessed that if she could see out, the person could probably see in and deciding it weird to ignore the person, El straightened her mini skirt and pulled the door back.

* * *

Who is that tall, curly haired man!? Next chapter coming very soon, I just really wanted to get this out. The Party and more coming next chapter. Once again, please review and let me know how you feel about this.


	2. Slightly Worrying

Chapter 2! I know I'm releasing them at the same time, but I felt like there was a natural break! This chapter we meet a certain redhead model and two security gurads we definitely know a bit about. I really enjoy putting some of the minor/previous characters in my stories as background characters so expect lots of that. Any questions, theories, feedback please leave in the review section or PM me. And don't worry Mileven fans, it's coming.

(I do not own Fleetwood Mac. It's use in this story is completely fictitious.)

* * *

el

In front of the door were two men, but El did not have time to make out any features before they were pushed apart by a figure from behind. A girl marched forward.

She was roughly El's age and height but where El's hair was a mousy shade of brown, this girl had long locks in a stunning auburn colour that illuminated her skin. It swirled like flames around her shoulders in a messy half up, half down fashion. She was quite frankly beautiful and as she stood in her jeans and Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, she made El look like a tramp. Around her neck was a lanyard with the venue name printed neatly along the bottom. And there was just something about her that seemed familiar.

She raised a sharp eyebrow at El. "I noticed someone run in her, so I thought someone should come check."

A grunt came from behind her closely accompanied by a "Not your job!" The girl spun around and then El saw the two men flanking her. They wore dark shirts with the word 'SECURITY' on their chests, and El guessed one of them was probably the one who had knocked on the door.

Everything started to add up for El. Runway-ready skin? Check. Redhead? Check. Backstage pass? Check. Oh no, no, no.

She was awoken by the sound of the redhead protesting. "Oh, come on James, what's the worst that can happen?" Now a grunt from the other man followed by a "Shouldn't be here." The girl scowled fiercely. "You two are just mad that no one is here for you to pummel. But quite honestly, Troy, you can't even take down a small child and I doubt James much more. Which is rather worrying but…"

This elicited a giggle from El. The girl, who El was quite certain was Max Mayfield, turned back to her, as if only just remembering she was there.

El decided it was time to speak up. "I'm fine, I just got a bit overwhelmed and I erm…" She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Look girl, I don't know you, but you look very pale and I'm pretty sure you are not okay. So, stop being stubborn and let me take you backstage and get a drink."

The two guards, Troy and James, seemed like they were going to resist, but with one glare from Max they stopped.

And with that, El was whisked through a door. A door with a huge sign saying, 'STAFF AND CREW ONLY'.

* * *

These first 2 chapters have been quite short, but I promise you, longer ones are coming! Also, did anyone watch the rugby world cup final today. I am English, so (SPOILERS) a little disappointed but still a great achievement!


	3. The Bass Player and The Model

**Short chapter today, sorry! This is Max's backstory and a little about how she met Lucas. I really wanted to include the nicknames from the show, but make them a part of the story! **

**I promise the boys will be introduced next chapter, I just felt like this was the next natural stage. Also, I have only been to one concert and never backstage so PLEASE don't judge my knowledge :)**

**(ps. this chapter isn't from Max's pov but is just about her predominantly.)**

**ALSO... I just put up a new oneshot chapter!**

* * *

max

Maxine 'Max' Mayfield didn't set out to do a whole lot. She didn't set our to become a model, and she didn't set out to spend all of her time helping people who she won't ever hear about again. On the walk from the closet to the green room, the girl had explained that her name's El and the people she came to the concert with had abandoned her.

To be honest, when Max saw a girl running into a closet, she didn't know what to do. Something about her felt special.

Or maybe, spending time with Lucas had made her soft.

Or, most likely, Max just understood what it was like to feel alone and lost.

Her mom had shoved her into modelling at a young age as a way of paying bills. It was never her dream, but it was her mother's. Her mom had wanted to model, but then she got pregnant and money got hard. And red hair was different, and different payed. As she got older, she had always wanted to quit. But something about pulling the trigger felt… wrong. And then she got swirled into fame and shoots and magazine covers and she felt like without them, she had nothing.

Modelling was all she had.

And then she met Lucas. The party were just a small indie group, but after her photographer played her a song at her shoot, she had looked them up. It was then that she realised one of the members already followed her. She dm'ed him. She called him a stalker. He called her mad.

And they were born. Lucas and Max. Stalker and MadMax. The bass player and the model.

Everything felt like it was finally falling into place.

The venue the boys were performing at was large, the green room taking up roughly a quarter of the backstage area. When they walked in, El looked mystified. Max was sure there was some sort of movie-style stereotype she had imagined. Some place that stank of weed and cheap beer and was filled with groupies.

But, it was just a room. Sure, a room filled with four of the most up-and-coming musicians in the world, with instruments worth more than the average car. Still a room.

"Welcome to tour!"


	4. Motion Passed

**The Party are here! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really wanted to try and give a small insight into what they are like but there will probably be a lot more in the future. **

**Please leave a review with anything you would like to see out of this story! **

**Also, I know this chapter isn't pages and pages but once I get into the main storyline, I think it will start to get longer. THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

**For all wondering, the roles are Mike\- _Lead Singer,_ Lucas_\- Bass/Backing Vocals/Main Lyrics, _Dustin_\- Drums/Occasional Vocals, _Will_-Piano/Some Production _**

* * *

el

The first thing El thought as she walked through the door was 'holy hell, how were the movies this wrong?'. Her second thought was slightly more fitting for the situation she was in. Because it was only then, that Eleanor Hopper realised she was stood in front of one of the biggest boy bands in the world, The Party. And it was only then that she realised that tall, confused man was in fact: lead singer Michael 'Mike' Wheeler.

He had obviously noticed her and had a severe case of fisheyes. As he continued to gawk at her, he was hit on the shoulder by a boy with a very late 80's bowl cut. That he somehow made work. El made the judgement that he was Will Byers, who she was pretty sure played piano or something similar.

Then, a short woman wearing clickity-clackity high heels stormed in. Her hair was worn in one long plait down her back, with absolutely no baby hairs or loose strands.

"Right boys, we have seve…" She trailed off and turned to look at El. "Who is this?"

Max stepped forward to help El out. "Suzie, this is El Hopper, I saw her getting very upset outside entrance 3 so I sent Troy and James to see if she was okay. Collectively, we decided it would be best if we brought her backstage to calm down."

Suzie scowled and crossed her arms. "Look Max, I'm fine with you coming on this tour but if you do not listen to my rules then I have no problem with calling your manager and dropping you off in LA."

A boy behind El with dark skin and serious eyes jumped towards Suzie from his seat on the couch.

"Come on Suz, check her ID, get her a VIP pass and it won't happen again,"

If El knew one thing about this band it was who this guy was. Lucas Sinclair. Peacemaker. Worldwide sweetheart. All of her colleagues crush. They would read El parts from every one of his interviews and blissfully skip over the parts about his two-year long relationship with Max.

Suzie huffed and Lucas stuck his arm up in the air. "All in favour of her staying."

Several hands shot up. Lucas, Max, a guy with curly hair (El guessed drummer supreme Dustin Henderson), Will and James- before Troy quickly sent him a look.

"Motion passed!" Lucas yelled. He turned towards his girlfriend before twisting to face El and smirking. "My mom's a lawyer" her whispered.

And so, Suzie stuck her hand towards El, El gave over her ID and only minutes later and anxious looking teen returned to present her with a pass like Max's.

mike

Does Mike regret walking to the bathroom through a public hallway? Yes. Does he regret looking at the ground and banging into El? That was a question he had been asking himself since she had shown up in the green room. If I didn't she wouldn't be here, right? And Max has been complaining about not having any companionship for ages. So, he helped. And El's really hot. But then again, she probably hated him. He's just the guy who hurried off after he practically knocked her out.

The dilemma was exactly why he hated dating. Dating is constantly overanalysing the other persons actions to tell if they're annoyed at you. And touring makes it even worse, never being in the same place for long enough. Max and Lucas make it work through a mixture of them always going on the other's trips when they're able to and a weird amount of natural sympathy. When they had first started dating, no one expected them to work. And no one meaning literally no one. Not the band, not their families and not even the public. But two years later and they were both stronger individually and collectively. With Lucas being the main lyricist of the band, his lovesickness provided some great hits.

"Mike!"

He spun around at his name being called, only to practically fall over Will. Will was quite small, barely reaching Mike's shoulder. But then again, Mike was a self-proclaimed baby giraffe.

Michael Wheeler is not a very good expression reader. Luckily, William Byers has a very expressive face. Mike called the face he wore at that moment, 'Dead Boi'. If there was anyone Mike was scared of, it was Max, his mom, and Will when he went Dead Boi.

"Why were you staring at the girl,El?" Will's frown was deep, "Max is just trying to help so don't be a prick!"

"Will, stop!" Mike sighed. "If you must know, I bumped into El earlier and I think she's angry at me."

"Why would you care if she likes you, Michael?"

That surprised Mike. Sure, Will was intuitive but that was a step too far. But then again, he couldn't not wonder how El's soft caramel hair would feel between his fingers.

A voice broke the silence. "20 minutes to showtime!"


	5. Lights Down Low

**Hi! I really wanted to add some more of the shows characters so here is manager Steve and weirdo Tommy H. I almost only posted half of this but, I decided you guys deserved this so… The song that Lucas sings for Max (Lights Down Low) is actually by a singer called Max and it was the reason I came up with this whole story. I was on holiday, and this song came on my recommended and all I could imagine was Lucas singing it for Max and it eventually transpired into me coming up with this story! I will definitely be putting in some more songs I think the boys could sing in the future. I don't imagine Mike having Fin's voice, I kind of imagine it as a mix of all the leads of the songs I'm using.**

**(The songs included in this chapter are: Rollercoaster- The Jonas Brothers**

** Medicine- New Hope Club**

** Lights Down Low- MAX **

**I do not own any of these sings and they are used in a purely fictitious manner. )**

**BUT on that not go listen to them, they are all good songs and I think they help to understand the story :)**

* * *

el

As the boys began to move towards the stage, they were handed all sorts of things like mics and water bottles. Then some man rushed out and started handing guitars out. El didn't quite know where to go, in the end deciding to follow Max.

The opening act began to file off stage to a round of applause and the boys seemingly transformed into MusicianMode™. Max walked over to Lucas, who was doing some quick hand warmups. That left El, exposed, standing in the middle of a room that as crowded and smelled faintly of sweat.

A man, probably a few years older than her, walked up. He was wearing an ill-fitting polo shirt and the closer he came, the more El was convinced he was doing some pretty illegal stuff.

"So, are you Mike's girlfriend? You could do better than him, he won…"

"Tommy!" A voice roared, the man (Tommy) in enough surprise for El to move a few steps further away. The voice came nearer, yelling at Tommy to stop talking and get back to his job. Tommy scurried off, almost tripping over a thick pile of wires.

"Hi," the voice greeted, "Steve 'The Hair' Harrington." He extended a large hand towards El. "I'm the boys manager, you are?" He was tall, with a thick head of long hair and a pair of sunglasses balanced on top.

As El was about to answer, she was cut off by the boys almost stampeding her. There was a chorus of "King Steve" and all five of them squished into a group hug. It was quite funny, seeing four of the most up-and-coming musicians who had minutes ago been in a pre-show brood combine into a pile of limbs.

Max walked up behind El, obviously sensing her confusion. "That's Steve, he's been there manager since the very beginning." El nodded and swallowed thickly as Steve began to walk nearer. "Steve, this is El. She's going to be sitting with me today." Steve just chuckled and once again extended his large palm towards her.

El turned towards Max and whispered, "I though Suzie was the manager?"

Max just shook her head and whispered back, "No, she's the tour co-ordinator so luckily she's only here for the tour. Steve's a permanent fixture."

From what she had seen earlier, El could tell that Suzie and Max don't get along so she decided to ask.

"Basically…" she was cut off by a yell of 'five minutes', "El, I'm really sorry we've got to move to the area now, can I tell you later?" As El nodded, Max ran off to give her boyfriend a good luck kiss.

"Tradition." Steve said as he arrived behind El. "Now, Miss Eleanor Hopper, we would like to take you to the super-duper-VIP area. You ready?"

When they arrived in the 'super-duper-VIP area' El was slightly bemused. In the stadium, the mass of the space was a standing area with a few rows of seats at the back. The VIP area was off to the side of the main side and consisted of a few chairs and a mini fridge in a roped off area. Max explained that it wasn't actually a 'VIP' area but more of an area where she could go and watch the show without being trampled.

At one point on the walk from backstage, Max had warned her that she would probably be all over tabloid news tomorrow. "It doesn't matter that there is no paparazzi because all the fans will take pictures. They'll want to know who you are"

When they were settled in their super comfy(!) chairs and Troy and James had filed into the zone, the show had almost begun.

It did, very soon after. The boys trampled on, to much applause and a few bras.

"Hello Chicago!" Mike screamed. He was stood at the front, with Lucas slightly behind him to the right, Will almost adjacent from him and Dustin and his drum set (which he called Dusty-Buns) right at the back.

And then, they launched into song.

They started with 'Rollercoaster' which El guessed was an ode to the early days of their career. Mike sang lead as he did with almost all of their songs.

The crowd was a mix of teenagers to women almost double the boys age, yet everyone was having fun. The song got everyone jumping and El felt physically sick looking at the number of people who were so close to being jumped on.

They started one of their lesser know songs, 'Medicine'. Max turned to El and giggled. "This is why I hate Suzie!" she mouthed. El cocked her head in question so, Max leaned close to her ear.

"Last tour, Dustin and Suzie started hooking up and decided to get together. Then she stopped answering any of his calls or texts and began acting like a real bitch. Dustin wrote this song about her and it helped him get over her," she gestured to where Dustin was laughing as he hit his sticks. "I've always been really protective of Dustin; I don't know why. So, seeing Suzie treating him like dirt made me really mad."

As El listened, she was wondering one thing. "Why does she still work for them, then?"

Max sighed and began to rub her temples. "Because she's a damn good tour co-ordinator. She gets them good venues and sponsors and merch. Dustin says it doesn't bother him but…" she trailed off.

A couple of hours and many songs later, as the boys were coming to the end of their setlist, Lucas made an announcement.

"Guys, this next song is for someone very important in my life. Without her, I wouldn't be here doing what I love. This one's for you, baby."

El turned to Max, who was smiling and was almost as red as her hair. As the opening bars to 'Lights Down Low' began to play, the whole crowd began to sway. El had heard this song, it was one of the reasons the boys had skyrocketed in the past year. But she had never known it was about Max.

Lucas sang most of this song (a fact which now made perfect sense) whilst also playing the guitar. There was a part where Mike came in to sing a very high-pitched note which shocked El deeply. Not only was he dreamily handsome, he also had incredible range. And then it hit her. She thought Michael Wheeler was attractive.

The song ended and the boys bid their farewell to the crowd before walking off stage. As they filed off, El would swear that Mike turned back and winked at her.

* * *

**OOOOOH Mileven shippers get ready, it's coming! As I said at the start, please go check out all of the songs as I think they help tie into the story! **


	6. Text Me

Here ya go! This chapter is quite short but I am currently in the process of pre-writing some longer future chapters that should make their way to you in the next few days.

As always, please leave me a review: feedback, any ideas, your favourite part, what you want to see. It's all welcome!

(ps. I do not own the Phoenix Suns or the NBA. They are used purely fictitiously)

* * *

mike

The boys were always pumped after coming of stage. There is something so magical about being close to the people who love and support you. The overall vibe of Chicago just added to their excitement. The venue was rustic, the stage made of wooden pallets and corrugated iron. As Mike passed his guitar to a stagehand and grabbed a water from the fridge, Max returned. With her new friend.

"Guys, that was great!" she exclaimed, her friend nodding along in the back. Max walked over to join her boyfriend on the couch. Steve skipped into the green room; his hair styled to an inch of its life as usual.

"Boys," he paused, opening his arms widely, "fantastic and incredibly marvellous. The emotion. Ooh the raw emotion, it was exploding off the…"

Steve was very much a rambler, so Dustin cut in at that moment. "Steve, what time are we heading off?" The meet and greet had been an hour before the show, which meant the next thing the boys had to do was get back in the bus. Getting out of the shows was always tough, as fans tended to surround them as they walked.

el

The concert was truly incredible, and for El to have previously said that would be about as likely as the Phoenix Suns winning the NBA. The boys were engaging and amazing. Listening to Max make snarky little comments only made it better.

The minute they returned to the green room El didn't quite know what to do with herself. She stood awkwardly behind Max as the redhead chatted away to her friends. The drummer, Dustin, smiled at her which did help her to feel less like an outsider. When Steve burst through, El could feel the burn if his gaze on the back of her head.

The band's bus was set to leave an hour after the show finished. Max had gone over to Lucas and they were having what seemed like a pretty intense talk. El had been up close with couples before: her dad's multiple girlfriends; a friend from work who had a wedding. But she had never been so close to a couple who looked at each other the way Max and Lucas did. They looked at each other like they were the only thing in the world; a shining diamond in a world of coal. The song that Lucas had sung was different to other love songs El had heard. It was emotional, and very real.

El decided enough was enough, and walked over to Max.

"Hey, Ms Mayfield," Lucas chuckled, "sorry: Max. Thank you so much for today, it was a massive honour."

Max looked up at El, confusion evident on her face.

"I can see that you are ready to leave," El continued, "so I should probably get going."

Max scrunched her nose up and turned her whole body towards El. 'She has a very expressive face' El realised. "El, I loved having you here today. It's not very often that I can hang out with people who aren't always shoving a camera in my face." Max took a deep breath before passing a scrap of paper to El.

"Text me if you're ever in LA."

Then, she stood up and straightened out her t-shirt. After dropping her sunglasses onto her face and following her bodyguards through a blacked-out door, Maxine Mayfield was gone.


	7. The Forum

**Chapter 6, here you are! And (SPOILER) El is going on tour! Can't wait to start writing the next few chapters. Mileven is coming!**

**Please leave a review with any thoughts you have. They are greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own the Rose Bowl Stadium. It is used in a purely fictitious manner.**

* * *

el

It was months before El Hopper talked to Max Mayfield again. When she had gotten home from the show, she had entered Max's number into her contacts and sent her a quick message saying who she was. It was met with a ':)'

The Party tour (which El only later found out had a name: Demogorgon) was coming to an end. Every time El checked her phone, she was confronted with some new article about The Party. Whether it be a new song announcement, an award, some- fake- gossip about Max and Lucas, or an interview. There was always something. Her co-workers would shove them under El's nose, only to be met with an 'ugh'.

El didn't tell anyone what happened at the show. When the girls she had gone with asked her where she went, she told them she decided to go home. Contrary to what Max had said, no one had posted any pictures of them in the VIP section. It was some secret El was sure she would only spill when she was old and grey. It was a 'When I was younger…' story for the grandchildren.

El was not a frequent traveller, especially to a state halfway across the country. But it just so happened that the publishing office she worked for had its headquarters in Los Angeles. So, when her boss picked her as the representative of their branch, El jumped at the chance to go.

She arrived at LAX at midday on a Wednesday. It was warm, considerably more so than Chicago. She grew up there, and she would always love it, but Chicago could be brutally cold.

As she sat in a Starbucks, she debated over whether or not to text Max. She had said to text her if she was ever in LA but El didn't want to come off as weird.

"Hi Max, it's El. I'm her…" NO! "Hey, how are…?" Not happening.

After many draft texts, and many cold brews, El finally sent the message. As she heard the familiar ping, she picked up her bags only to be met with the sound of an incoming text. Jeez, Max was fast!

"Hey El, that's so great! It would be awesome to see you (I'm already tired of the LA girls). The boys are performing their last show of the tour tonight, at the Rose Bowl. I can get you backstage ;)."

That's what El found herself doing 6 hours later. Getting ready for yet another concert. Yet, this time she was not dreading it and she was not going to apply tonnes of foundation and glitter. She was actually quite excited.

When she arrived at the stadium, she was met with the sight of one (1) large bodyguard. It was James and as soon as she parked her car, her steered her towards the secret door.

"Ms. Mayfield is waiting for you."

And in a strange scene of déjà vu, El was whisked through a door with a large sign that read 'STAFF AND CREW ONLY'

max

Max Mayfield had been back in Los Angeles for roughly 2 days and 7 hours and she was already fed up. She loved LA; she really did. But the people really annoyed her. It was all wannabes and groupies. Living here was great, spending most of her time snuggled up in the apartment she shared with Lucas but when she was only there for a few days it was almost unbearable. In 2 days, the boys would be jetting off for the rest of the world tour and, much to Suzie's chagrin, Max was going as well.

When El had texted her to say she was in LA, Max had almost jumped for joy. Within a matter of minutes, she had arranged a backstage pass and was on the phone to her boyfriend.

The Party had been very excited about performing in LA, but not as much as Max. She had seen them perform in Los Angeles before, but it always made her happy.

And then James had texted, saying El was just getting through security. It was time.

el

Backstage at Chicago had been quite impressive but compared to the Rose Bowl it was nothing. The green room was underneath all of the seating and El could here people starting to arrive as she made her way under.

As James opened the door, a ball of red hair was thrown at El.

"Hey," she said, "how are you?"

Max smiled at her, before winking and gesturing to the sofas. El sat down and watched Max straighten up, obviously going into professional mode.

"So, Eleanor, are you happy in your job? Is it what you want to do in life?" El shrugged. It was a loaded question.

"I… um… not really" she admitted, head low.

"Well, I have a proposition. As you may know, the boys are about to start the European leg of their tour." El nodded. "One of the policies of their label is that they have to take a PA with them if they go deal with any problems."

El was confused. She was pretty sure she had been introduced to a PA, Stacey, at the show. Max obviously noted the look on El's face and began to speak.

"Unfortunately, we had to let Stacey go. Department of Energy, the label, normally provided a new assistant. But, I think you would be great."

El's jaw dropped. "Me…," she spluttered, "tour… I.."

"It pays well for the amount of work done. And I mean," - she spread her arms to their full width-, "WELL. You in?"

The thoughts in El's head were completely jumbled: she kind of hated her job, but it payed well. But so did this and it's a new experience.

She just about managed a weak nod.

Max raised an eyebrow in surprise "Yes?"

"Yes."

Max squealed and leaned in to hug the brand-new-PA.

"Max, why did Stacey get fired?"

Max sighed deeply, a picture-perfect impression of a cartoon character blowing steam from their ears.

"Let's just say, Dustin sucks at keeping it in his pants."


	8. Nice To Meet You

**Hey! I had a very busy few days and didn't find time to write or post and this chapter is a bit short. SORRY. **

**I don't know if I previously mentioned this, but in the previous chapter I said that The Party were performing at the Rose Bowl. I made a mistake! I meant to say the Forum and from now on please consider that the venue. I will change the title of the previous chapter. I really don't know how I missed it whilst reading, maybe because I was listening to Harry Styles and it reminded me of his iconic Rose Bowl moment?! Anyways, I'm so sorry. **

**But for now, and official introduction to the party.**

* * *

mike

After a lengthy discussion, The Party had come to the decision that this was the 3rd most excited they had ever been for a performance. 1st was obviously the first time they had ever played live, and 2nd was Teen Choice. Still, this was a close 3rd. Max was the most excited out of anyone. It had been all she had talked about since they left the last show.

They sat in the elaborate green room and listened to the opening act (a new singer called Billy Hargrove- he was a hit with ladies of all ages). Max tumbled through the door, pausing to turn and hold one finger up to someone in a 'wait a minute' fashion.

"So, men. I have a special," she waggled her eyebrows widely, "guest. Any guesses?"

Dustin started screaming something about Post Man Pat whilst Will just repeated 'Steve' over and over again. Lucas was grabbing a soda from the fridge, hiding his laughter behind the door. Mike just stayed silent; eyes fixed on the door frame. He had no idea who it could be.

Before he could focus on it too much, Max held her arms out and a petite girl walked in. It was El. Mike didn't know how he remembered her: he met so many people every day. Something about her felt different.

"Your new personal assistant!" Max screamed, eyebrows flying up. That was a surprise. Dustin looked taken aback before remembering her job and starting to sulk.

("I don't get why we have to fire her!" Dustin complained. Everyone sighed deeply)

"Hey guys…" El waved awkwardly. She received several smiles and half waves back, but still looked uncomfortable in the situation.

"After the… erm… incident, you needed a new assistant for the tour." Max said with a dramatic hand gesture towards El "She's perfect!"

Lucas finally exited from the fridge, his hands grasping a can of coke. "Whatever makes you happy, babe." He extended a long hand towards El, "Welcome aboard!"

"Well," Max started- she was clearly the one manoeuvring the conversation, "You guys should probably start getting acquainted seeing as we're leaving soon."

Dustin jumped up, leaping over a couch. "Hey," he panted, "Dustin Henderson, drummer extreme."

El giggled as he lent down in an over-exaggerated curtsey.

From the other side of the room Will waved, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. "I'm Will, I do piano…"

Dustin scoffed. "And you pretty much produce all our songs on your own!"

El looked over at him,surprised. She hadn't known that.

Will just shrugged and hung his head. "I didn't like the way outside people did it, so I tried my hand."

"And he was really good!" Dustin yelled as he made his way towards a door that El had not yet noticed.

"Mike," Max whispered, " are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Hi… I'm," he looked downwards, " Mike. Mike Wheeler."

El raised her mouth into a cheeky smile. "Nice to meet you Mike."


End file.
